Behind the Action- Story Eighteen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin and Saint John are given a part in a movie as lovers who mysteriously die in a helicopter crash. Given his and Caitlin's current relationship status, String is not too thrilled with the situation. Unexplained accidents begin to plague the set and it puts the safety of the Airwolf crew in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dom sat at the desk in Santini Air as a messenger brought in a package and asked him to sign for it. He signed his name on the clipboard and then looked at the names on the envelope before yelling out.

"Cait, Saint John," he yelled. "I believe they just delivered the scripts you were waiting for."

Caitlin came running over to get the package. "Great," she said. "I'm excited to see what kinds of lines we need to learn."

"I thought you only had two scenes besides the stunt," said Dom. "It can't be too many lines."

String followed up behind her as Saint John came out from the back room. Caitlin opened the package and handed Saint John one of the movie scripts inside.

"I still can't believe they chose the two of you to play tragic lovers," said String. "Caitlin, sure, but I don't see Saint John as her type."

"Hey, I can't help they liked my ruggedly good looks," said Saint John as he opened the script and began reading.

"Well, it's only a small part," said Caitlin. "We're just playing the two lovers who mysteriously die in a crash. The rest of the movie is about the main character who is a detective. She investigates their death and tries to figure out what happened. It's supposed to be really suspenseful."

"Looks like they only sent us the portion of the script with our scenes," said Saint John. "Guess they want to keep the rest of the movie under wraps."

Caitlin looked through the script. "Well, you're right Dom," she replied. "There aren't too many lines. It looks like one of them is a love scene and the other one is when the characters are getting ready to fly out. That will be just before the stunt."

"Love scene?" asked String. "Let me see that."

Caitlin watched as String read the information about the scene. She wanted to laugh because the expression on his face was priceless.

"Great," he finally said. "They have you two in bed together."

"Oh this is going to be fun," teased Saint John.

String shot Saint John a dirty look. "Don't get too comfortable with that idea," he said.

"Lighten up little brother," replied Saint John. "It's just for a movie. It's a great opportunity. Cait and I will get to grace the big screen. I'm pretty excited about it."

"Me too," replied Caitlin. "It's exciting even though our characters die after only two scenes. But I did hear there might be a flashback scene later on that they could need us for. Hey, maybe we'll get to go to a big premier."

"Yeah, we'd look great walking the red carpet together," said Saint John. "I guess we should start practicing our lines tonight."

"No way," said String. "Caitlin and I are going out to dinner tonight. I don't get to spend enough time with her these days as it is."

"Well, we can do it after dinner," replied Caitlin. "String and I won't be out too late."

String frowned. He was already having a hard time with it since he and Caitlin put their engagement on hold and she moved in as roommate with Saint John. He missed her and wanted her around more. But, he knew he couldn't push. He had promised her that they would take baby steps in rebuilding their relationship. Still, he hated all the time that his brother was getting to spend with her. Now, they were doing a movie together and he couldn't help but feel left out.

"Cait, I thought we'd hang out a bit after dinner," said String.

"We can," she replied. "You can come over and help us out with the lines."

String sighed. "That's not exactly how I wanted to spend my time with you," he thought to himself. "Sure," he finally said. "I can do that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String took Caitlin to a quiet Italian restaurant. They sat close together at a small table and held hands through most of the dinner. "I like this place," said Caitlin. "How come you've never taken me here before?"

"I don't know," said String. "I guess because we always spent so much time up at the cabin."

"We should do this more often," she replied. "This place really has a romantic feel. I like that."

String leaned over and kissed her. "I've really missed you at the cabin," he admitted.

"I know," she said. "But for now, doing things like this feels right."

String kissed her again. "Yeah, I understand," he replied. "Maybe we did need a little more romance in our relationship. I promise to keep working on that."

"Good," she replied before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Saint John," said replied.

"Saint John?" he asked. "Why?"

"Living with him has been rather interesting," she replied. "I laugh so hard at him sometimes it hurts. He likes to tease me about you a lot. He's told me some funny stories about your dates and romance mishaps."

"Oh wonderful," replied String while rolling his eyes. "Remind me to share some of his most embarrassing moments sometime."

"Why not share them now?" she asked.

"Because I'd rather spend my time doing this," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"We are in public you know," giggle Caitlin afterwards.

"Ah, let them watch," he replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Caitlin and String got back to the apartment, Saint John was there waiting for them.

"I didn't think you'd ever get back," said Saint John. "I got a call from the studio. We have two days to learn our lines for the first scene."

"That shouldn't be too hard," teased Caitlin. "There's more action in that scene than words."

Saint John laughed. "Yeah and the director wants to meet with us to go over the choreography."

"Sounds interesting," said String sarcastically.

Saint John and Caitlin both looked at String. "You're okay with this aren't you?" asked Saint John. "You know it's all just for the movie?"

"Yeah, like the first time we kissed," said Caitlin. "It didn't mean anything."

String sighed. "I know it didn't mean anything," he teased as he winked at Caitlin. "That didn't make it any less fun. Just don't have too much fun with it big brother."

"Don't worry," said Saint John. I'm just excited about having a part in a movie."

String couldn't help but think back to the time he kissed Caitlin when she was doing her first helicopter stunt. It was platonic but he knew he enjoyed kissing her and couldn't help but notice what a good kisser she really was. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his brother getting his chance to kiss her but he decided he would be mature about it since it was just for a part in a movie.

Caitlin and Saint John practiced the few lines they had and seemed to have them memorized quite quickly.

"You know," said Caitlin. "It's like the characters are foreshadowing their own deaths."

"I get that vibe too," said Saint John. "I wish I we could read the rest of the script. I've heard they've already started filming other parts. Oh and I forgot to tell you about that."

"About what?" asked Caitlin.

"They wanted to make sure we wouldn't pull out of the roles when they called earlier," he replied. "It seems that there have been some odd accidents on the set. They've hired extra security and don't want any of the actors worried."

"What kind of accidents?" asked String.

"They wouldn't go into detail except one actress got third degree burns on her hands and another broke a toe," replied Saint John.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," said Caitlin. "What kind of danger can we get into by lying in a bed?"

Saint John laughed, "I can think of some things."

String smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Yeah, well get those things out of your head," he joked. "This is my girl. But in all seriousness, I want to be around when you do the air stunt. I'll feel better if Dom and I are the ones to check things out."

"I agree," said Caitlin. "So, no worries okay?"

String pulled her close and kissed her. "Okay," he replied. "Since you two seem to have a handle on these lines, how about going up to the cabin with me tonight?"

Caitlin pulled back from him. "I'm sorry String," she replied. "Can I have a rain check? I'm not up to it tonight."

Caitlin could tell he was disappointed although he tried hard not to show it. "Alright," he said. "I guess I'll be heading home. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Caitlin walked him outside and kissed him goodnight. "I promise I'll go another night," she assured him as he left.

When she got back into the apartment, Caitlin plopped back down on the couch and picked up the script to review again before tossing it on the coffee table. Saint John joined her and turned on the television.

"What are you doing Cait?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm sitting here watching television with you," she smirked.

"No, I mean with String?" he continued. "You're pushing him away. I can see it. I just don't get why."

Caitlin sighed and took the remote from Saint John. She turned off the television and turned to look at him.

"I don't know," she replied. "Suddenly, the thought of being with him scares me."

Saint John took his hand and lightly touched her arm. "Cait, that doesn't make any sense," he replied. "You were engage. I know you love him."

"I do love him," she replied. "I'm just not sure that he truly loves me. I mean come on Saint John. Look at the other women he's dated. I'm nothing like them. The moment someone came along that looked liked Gabrielle, he forgot all about me and kissed her."

"He wasn't thinking," said Saint John. "People make mistakes, you know. He's human."

"I know that," she replied. "I guess I lost a little bit of confidence when it comes to our relationship. How do I know that someone else from his past won't come back and he'll want them more than me? Or someone better comes along and he regrets being with me. I sat back for so long and wanted him to notice me but there were always these other women. They were all so worldly and different than me. He always noticed them and not me. It wasn't until I was going away that he seemed to realize I was there."

Saint John smiled. "Caitlin, I believe he's with you because you're not like those other women. He was attracted to them because he wasn't looking for a future with them. You're the girl next door type. That's the type of woman my brother wants to spend the rest of his life with. Hell, that's what I'm looking for. Don't think I'm not jealous of you two."

Caitlin smiled. She leaned over and kissed Saint John on the cheek. "I hope you're right," she said. "Don't worry. One day you'll find her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Caitlin and Saint John were on the set rehearsing for their love scene. Caitlin had asked String not to come because she was nervous about it as it was and she felt she'd be more nervous with him staring at her. He agreed he would stay and help Dom at Santini Air instead. The first day would just be a rehearsal of the choreographed scene. The director explained how they would lay in the bed and how the kiss would go. At first they both had a hard time with it. Caitlin would laugh every time Saint John would get a serious look on his face and kiss her.

"I'm so sorry," said Caitlin. "I don't mean to laugh. It's just so strange to kiss someone like this when you don't have those kinds of feelings for them."

The director was patient and after a day of rehearsing, they seemed to have the whole scene down.

"Great," said the director. "Tomorrow we shoot it. Get a good night's rest and be ready to do this in just a couple of takes."

"We will," promised Caitlin.

Back at Santini Air, Saint John couldn't help but tease Caitlin. "Now I see why my brother has a hard time keeping his hands off of you," he said with a smirk. "You're one hell of a kisser."

Caitlin blushed. "Stop it," she said with a laugh as she smacked his arm. "This has been hard enough as it is and you know I can't laugh when we are filming tomorrow."

"Stop what?" asked String as he came up behind the two while they were talking.

Saint John laughed. "Your girlfriend finds my kiss humorous," he said. "She couldn't stop laughing at me during rehearsal."

"Oh come on Saint John," teased Caitlin. "Don't tell me you give all the girls that goofy grin right before you kiss them."

String shook his head. "I can't believe my girlfriend and brother are even having a conversation like this," he said.

Saint John and Caitlin looked at each other and started laughing. "Yeah, that did sound kind of weird didn't it?" asked Saint John. "Tomorrow we film it and then that part will be over with. After that comes the small scene before we go up and do the stunt."

"I guess we'd better get going," said Caitlin before giving String a hug and kiss goodbye.

"You aren't going out to dinner tonight?" asked String.

"We promised the director we'd get a good night of sleep and be there early in the morning," said Saint John. "This is our film debut and we want to look our best."

Caitlin could tell that String was once again disappointed. She hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "Be patient," she said. "We'll get to spend some time together soon."

"Okay," he said softly. "Have a good night."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Saint John and Caitlin were both hustled off to hair and make-up in order to prepare them for their scene. Caitlin was given tight shorts and a tube top to wear and Saint John wore just tight shorts. The director went over the scene with them and the movements they were to make as well as the things they were to do during the scene. String managed to sneak onto the set under the guise that he was working with Santini Air and would be helping with the upcoming stunt. He hid off to the side of the set to avoid being seen by Saint John or Caitlin. He didn't want to distract them but he couldn't help but want to be there to see what was going on.

"Now Caitlin," said the director. "I want you to lay back while Saint John lays half way over you. This will give us a good angle to film the kiss."

Caitlin did as instructed and those helping on the set rushed in to move the sheets on the bed around so that it looked like both of them were nude.

"Let's practice the lines and the kiss one more time before we try to film it," continued the director.

String watched as Saint John leaned in and at first gently touched his lips to Caitlin's. Then, what started out soft became extremely passionate. He watched as Caitlin responded and moved her hands to grab Saint John and pull him closer to her. Then Saint John moved on top of her before the director called out. "That was excellent!" he said. "You two are finally ready."

String couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rising. He knew it was pretend but it upset him to see Caitlin kissing someone else that way, especially his own brother. "Why the hell did I come here?" he thought. "I shouldn't have come."

He didn't have a choice but to stay as the set was closed for anyone wanting to come or go until the scene was finished. He watched as they did the scene two more times. The director gushed over Saint John and Caitlin and praised them for doing such a great job in such a short time.

String was going to sneak out once they were done but before Caitlin and Saint John climbed out of the bed, he heard Caitlin yell out.

"Ouch!" she screamed. "Something just stung me."

Saint John jumped up and pulled Caitlin out of the bed. One of the assistants pulled back the covers. There at the foot of the bed was a scorpion.

String came out from the side of the set. "Someone get me some soap, water and an ice pack," yelled String. "Also call for an ambulance."

While one of the assistants managed to remove the scorpion, String moved Caitlin back to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stay away," he admitted while washing her sting with soap and water and then applying the ice pack. "This should help. We'll need to get you to the hospital in case you have a reaction."

"Thanks," she said. "We'll talk about you being here later. Right now, I'm kind of glad you are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

String rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Caitlin. He did his best to keep her calm as the pain in her leg from the sting increased. Once at the hospital they decided to administer antivenin. She was told that she would have to stay for twenty four hours under observation.

"Great," complained Caitlin. "I hate the idea of having to stay."

"I know," replied String. "But it's just a precaution. You're going to be fine."

Caitlin stared at him. "So what were you doing spying on us at the shoot?"

String looked down and across the room before turning to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to see it for myself. I stayed out of the way so I wouldn't make you nervous. Looks like the director loved it."

"And you?" she asked. "String?"

String was quiet for a few minutes. He didn't want to admit how he felt. "It was hard seeing you kiss him like that," he admitted. "I guess I understand now how you felt about seeing me and Gianna."

"But my kiss with Saint John was fake," Caitlin reminded him.

"The kiss with Gianna didn't mean anything either," he said. "I promise it didn't Cait."

Before they could continue their conversation, Saint John and Dom came to check on Caitlin who had already been moved to a private room.

"You don't look sick to me," claimed Dom. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay sweetheart."

"Yeah, String really sprang into action," claimed Saint John. "I guess it was a good thing he was there. But, why were you there?"

String smiled. "Sorry, I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself trying to do a love scene," he teased.

"Hey, the director said we did a great job," replied Saint John. "I am glad it's over though. I think I'm more of an action hero than a lover."

"You got that right," teased Caitlin. "At least I didn't laugh at you this time."

"All seriousness though," said String. "Considering all the other accidents on the set, I don't think the scorpion being in that bed was an accident. I think it's about time we do our own investigation of these so called accidents."

"I agree," replied Saint John. "They still have a lot to film and we have our stunt. We can't afford to have anything else go wrong."

"That'll have to wait until Monday though," replied String. "Tomorrow I'm taking Caitlin to the cabin for the rest of the weekend. That is, if it's okay with Caitlin."

Caitlin looked up at Saint John and then at String. "Okay," she replied while trying to smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day, String picked Caitlin up at the hospital and flew her up to the cabin. Her leg was still a little sore but overall she felt much better. As they walked up to the porch and String opened the door, Caitlin stopped a moment. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Are you alright?" asked String. "Are you having reactions to the sting?"

"Oh no," she replied as she went and sat down on the porch. "I just think I had some sort of a panic attack."

"Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said as she stood back up. "I'm okay now. We can go inside."

Once inside Caitlin sat down on the couch while String made them a light dinner. Afterwards, she drifted off to sleep while he washed the dishes. She was only asleep for a few minutes when she suddenly started screaming. String ran to her and she sat up quickly with tears in her eyes.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?" String asked while pulling her into his arms and holding her.

"I'm okay," she said. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

String could feel her trembling in his arms. "I've been having this same nightmare of me shooting Gianna in the head," admitted Caitlin. "At first I didn't remember what had happened. Then I started getting these bad dreams and it all came back."

"How long have you been having them?" he asked.

"Since about two weeks after the shooting," she said.

"Does Saint John know about them?" asked String.

Caitlin pulled away and looked at String's face. She saw worry and a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yes, he knows," she admitted.

String stood up and moved across the room. Caitlin could tell he was getting angry. "Why Caitlin?" he asked. "Why is it that you can tell Saint John what's going with you but you seem to push me away?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It's just different with Saint John."

"Different how?" he questioned. "Are you in love with him?"

Caitlin almost laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she asked. "Of course I'm not in love with him. I love you and you know it."

"Do I?" he asked. "I nearly had to drag you up here and I wasn't sure you'd even come inside. Yet, you're living with Saint John."

"It's because he doesn't expect or want anything from me," she blurted out.

String moved back over to her and sat beside her on the couch. "Is it wrong that I love you and want you?" he asked.

"No, but you promised we'd take it slow String," she said. "You hurt me and somewhere along the line I started wondering why you did it. Maybe I'm not enough for you. Have you thought of that?"

String was shocked by her candor. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I never meant to push. You are enough for me. You're all I want or need. I guess I've made it hard for you to see that."

"You have," she replied softly. "I can't help how I feel. I know I'll eventually get over you kissing her but right now, it still hurts. But, I didn't walk away from you String. I'm still here and willing to fight for us. You just have to be patient."

"Okay, I'll try," he said. "But will you please help me get that image of you and Saint John out of my head?"

Caitlin wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "How can I do that?" she asked.

String pulled her close to him. He placed his hand on her face and she threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly first and then more passionately. To his delight, she fervidly returned his kiss. Afterwards he held her tight and snuggled with her on the couch.

"At least it's a step in the right direction," he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday afternoon, String and the others met with Michael in his office after work. "What do you have for us Michael?" asked String.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Michael. "I've looked into each of the actors in this movie as well as the producer and director."

"Find anything interesting about them?" asked Saint John.

Archangel handed String a file of photos and information. "The only thing that seems to relate to this situation is that the producer has had some issues with two of his other movies."

"Like what?" asked Caitlin.

"Two years ago you might recall that actor Chase Christian died of an apparent suicide right after filming his last movie," replied Archangel.

"Yeah, that movie made record money," said String. "Before his death it had been given bad reviews by critics who had a prescreening of it."

"So that movie had the same producer?" asked Dom.

"Yes," replied Michael. "There's also another film that Charles Daniel produced about eight years ago that had animal rights groups protesting the use of the animals in the film," he said. "The free publicity alone pushed the box office sales up further than expected."

"So you think that these accidents are for publicity?" asked Caitlin.

Michael handed Caitlin the newspaper. "Here's today's paper. Look at the headlines," he replied. "It looks like the free publicity is already starting on this one."

The paper described all of the accidents that had happened on the set of the movie including Caitlin's run in with the scorpion.

"Well, if he is out to sabotage his own movie for publicity," asked Caitlin. "How do we prove it?"

"I think all we can do is be vigilant and try and catch him red handed," replied String.

"It will be hard to prove otherwise," added Michael. "I don't think anyone could have seen a connection until now. Still, it's a stretch that he had anything to do with the problems in the other movies."

"Maybe he just learned from those movies that bad publicity is free publicity," said Saint John.

"It doesn't matter if he took part in the problems in the other movies or not," said String. "So far, he or someone else is causing havoc on this movie and someone might eventually get seriously hurt."

"When are Saint John and Caitlin scheduled to do their stunt?" asked Michael.

"In two days," replied Dom. "String and I will be there checking things out and making sure it's all on the up and up."

"Good," said Michael. "I'll have my people dig deeper into all of this but in the meantime all I can say is be careful."

"We will," said Caitlin. "Don't worry. Saint John and I will be fine."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

The group left Michael's office and decided to go out to eat and have a drink before heading home. They went to a small local pub that they liked to hang out in occasionally. It was heavily decorated in pictures of old aircraft and some actual parts graced the ceilings and walls.

"I love this place," said Dom. "I don't know how any pilot couldn't."

"I agree," said Caitlin. "It has such a nostalgic feel to it."

String grinned as he saw the spark in Caitlin's eyes as she looked around the place.

"It helps that they have great food," added Saint John. "I use to get a lot of takeout food from here until I got a roommate that cooked."

Caitlin laughed. "Don't get use to that," she said. "I don't plan on being there forever you know."

This time Caitlin watched String's face light up. It was the first time she had given him any hope that she'd eventually be moving back to the cabin with him.

"Want to dance?" asked String.

Caitlin smiled. "Sure," she replied as she jumped up and took his hand.

String led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him as the music slowed down. He held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. String closed his eyes as their bodies swayed back and forth to the music. After a few minutes, he pulled back slightly and she lifted her head up too meet his eyes as he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I could do this forever," he replied with a grin before leaning over and kissing her.

Caitlin sighed deeply as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to tell him how easily she could get lost in his eyes but a part of her couldn't help but still hold back a little.

"This is nice," she replied as she hugged him tightly and put her head back on his shoulder. Then to keep him from getting too discouraged she said, "We can do this anytime you want."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After their dance, String and Caitlin joined Saint John and Dom back at the table. Their dinner had just been brought out by the waitress and Saint John and Dom had already starting eating.

"Great, I'm starved," said Caitlin as she grabbed for her fork and napkin.

The group ate, talked and laughed for several hours before finally calling it a night.

Back in the corner of the restaurant, Charles Daniel and his director David Ballance sat and watched the group until they left.

"Well, it looks like we picked the wrong two to play the pilot lovers," said Daniel.

"I told you that when they were doing the love scene," replied Ballance. "They had a hard time keeping it serious. They did a good job in the end but it's the other brother that she's in love with."

"Well, our people said she was living with Saint John Hawke," said Daniel.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ballance. "The idea was to have two real life lovers die in a crash just like our on screen lovers. Having her die with the wrong brother won't be as affective."

Charles Daniel smiled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way to get Stringfellow Hawke on that helicopter with his girlfriend," he replied. "We'll have our story and our publicity. We'll make millions."

"I sure hope you're right," replied David Ballance. "This is getting riskier every day. We can't afford to get caught."

"We won't," replied Daniel. "Besides, you know it was a genius idea to use unknowns for this part. Everyone's going to want to know their story and that hidden clause in their contract gives us all the rights to it."

"What about Stringfellow Hawke? How did you get him on a contract?" asked Ballance.

"Oh, him too," replied Daniel. "I knew that old man at Santini Air wouldn't bother much with reading the paperwork or contract except for the money part. I was sure to include everyone who worked for him in the clause."

"So how do we get the brothers to switch places?"asked Ballance.

"Oh, let's just say that Saint John Hawke will be temporarily detained," replied Daniel with a smirk. "I know just the girl who can help me with it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Three Days Later:

"What do you mean Saint John's in jail for soliciting a prostitute?" Caitlin screamed at Dom. "You know he wouldn't do that."

"I know, I know," replied Dom. "I'm just telling you that's what the lawyer said when he called.

"But we have to be on the set in an hour to get ready for that stunt," complained Caitlin. "Thank God we did the lines yesterday but I wish they hadn't postponed the stunt. I was wondering why Saint John didn't make it home last night."

"I'll call the studio and see if we can get it pushed back until this is all straightened out," said String. "Then we need to go and see Saint John and find out what happened."

"Relax honey," said Dom. "This will all work out. I'm sure these directors have had actors go haywire on them before."

"Yeah, but they can easily replace us," said Caitlin. "It's just a small part. I don't like this."

String went into the back office and called the studio. Caitlin and Dom heard him arguing and discussing the matter with whoever was on the other end of the line. After several minutes of heated discussion, he came out of the office.

"Well, the good news is that Santini Air didn't lose the stunt," he said. "The bad news is that they want us there in an hour. They want me to stand in and do the stunt for Saint John."

"Well, Saint John's lawyer is demanding someone see him immediately," replied Dom.

String sighed. "I guess you'll have to go and take care of that Dom," he replied. "Caitlin and I will have to handle the stunt on our own."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Dom. "I mean considering all the accidents and everything that has been going on."

String shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "It looks like we don't have a choice. Caitlin and I will have to back each other up and demand they let us check things over thoroughly before flying. They'll have no choice."'

"Okay, I guess I'd better get going then," replied Dom. "You two be careful."

Caitlin gave Dom a hug. "We will," she replied. "You just get this mess with Saint John taken care of. There is no way he'd solicit a prostitute and we all know it."

"You got that right," replied Dom with a smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once on the set, Caitlin and String spent as much time as possible checking over all mechanics of the helicopter they would be using for their stunt. It was surprisingly a newer model with very little flight time logged.

"Things are checking out fine," said String. "I'm hoping that these accidents will stay on the small scale that they have been so far. Maybe we won't have anything to worry about."

"I sure hope not," replied Caitlin. "Did you get a chance to talk to the director about what he wants to see up there?

"Yeah, when you were in makeup he went over it with me," replied String.

One of the assistants came over to the two and told them that they were needed in wardrobe. The scene was set to film within the hour.

"Why don't you take her first and I can go after that," said String who was reluctant to leave the helicopter unattended.

"We need you both now," demanded the assistant. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, we'd like someone to keep an eye on the helicopter," replied Caitlin. "This stunt is complicated and we don't want anyone near it."

The assistant got on her radio and called for a security guard. "He's on his way," he said. "Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah," replied Caitlin. "It will. Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

_This scene is somewhat similar to a few other current stories out there but I tried hard to make it a little different. Not knowing much about helicopters, there isn't too many different ways to write a crash. So, no infringement on the other stories is intended._

**Chapter 7**

When they got back to the set, String couldn't help but notice how beautiful Caitlin looked all made up for her part. She smiled at him when she saw him staring at her.

"I like your outfit," she teased. "I still can't believe you're wearing makeup."

"I know," he complained. "I wasn't too thrilled at that part."

"Hey, it's all a part of being an actor," she replied. "It has been fun even though the part was small. Too bad they didn't pick you to play my lover."

String smiled at her. "They sure got the wrong brother, didn't they?"

"I know," she replied. "I think we would have been more convincing doing that love scene."

String frowned. "Oh, believe me, you two were very convincing," he admitted. "I was about to run over there and punch him in the mouth for kissing you like that."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, if it helps any, I was thinking about you the whole time."

String thought for a moment. "I'm not sure how I feel about that," he laughed. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Caitlin laughed and gave him a hug. She didn't kiss him because she didn't want to mess up their makeup.

"I wonder if we'll get to kiss before going up like we did during your very first stunt." he commented.

"I don't think it's in the script," she replied. "But you never know."

The director came over to them and reviewed what he wanted to see with the stunt. After they discussed the stunt, he told them to kiss before putting their things into the helicopter and leaving. The couple was supposed to be going on vacation in the movie.

String couldn't help but recall their very first kiss as he pulled her to him. This time he held her tightly and put more into the kiss than he ever had before. He wanted Caitlin and everyone around them to know just how he felt about her. Caitlin thought his kiss would take her breath away. She felt herself getting flushed as she began to sweat. When he finally pulled away she felt a sense of loss without his touch. She was totally speechless as they climbed into the helicopter and got ready to take off.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Caitlin just smiled and shook her head. She couldn't get the thought of String's lips off of her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the next job at hand.

"Okay, let's get going," she finally said.

Things started out pretty smoothly. They were to fly around for a little while and then suddenly pretend to have an engine failure. Then, String was to pretend he was losing control of the helicopter.

They got halfway through the stunt and just as String was about to do several maneuvers to pretend he didn't have control, he came to a profound realization. "Cait, something's wrong," he yelled. "I really can't seem to control this. See if you can help."

Caitlin tried desperately to help but neither of them could steady the helicopter as they zig zagged through the air.

"Damn it!" yelled String. "We're going down. It's going to be a hard landing. Hang on."

String did his best to try to get them down in one piece. He knew his chances were slim. Both he and Caitlin gasped as the ground rushed up beneath them and they were both knocked unconscious.

The emergency crews rushed out to the crash site along with Dom who had made it to the set just before the crash.

"Oh my God," he begged. "Please still be alive."

"They're both still breathing," yelled one of the paramedics as the assessed their conditions. "We need to get them out of here quick. They may have internal injuries."

Caitlin was the first to be removed from the wreckage. Dom saw them place a neck brace on her before putting her on a backboard. He wasn't surprised when he saw them do the same for String. He tried to stay out of the way but he desperately needed to know their conditions.

"Are they going to be okay?" he asked. "What are the injuries?"

"Right now we know the female has a broken right arm but we aren't sure of internal injuries," replied the paramedic. "As for the male, he suffered a left broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. Once again, we aren't sure about internal injuries."

Dom asked that they be taken to the Firm's clinic. He called Michael who advised him that he would be waiting there for their arrival.

"Thanks, Michael," said Dom. "It's good to know we can count on you. I want them to have the best."

"They will Dom," Archangel replied. "I promise."

When they got to the clinic, Dom followed behind the two gurneys carrying Caitlin and String. He started to follow them into one of the emergency rooms but Michael and a nurse stopped him.

"Let them do their job," he said. "It'll be okay."

Dom was growing furious. "Damn it!" he yelled. "I knew I needed to be there before they did this stunt. I want your people to check out that helicopter. Someone got to it and you know it."

"I have no doubts," said Michael. "We'll take care of it. I also got that matter with Saint John taken care of."

"That was quick," replied Dom. "After meeting with his lawyer I thought he'd at least spend the next day or two in jail."

"I called him afterwards and told him about the accident," Michael continued. "He's on his way here."


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, I managed to get my errands done AND find time for writing. Thanks again for all reviews! :o)_

**Chapter 8**

Within the hour, Saint John made it to the clinic. Dom could tell that he was obviously distressed about the accident and the ordeal he'd been through.

"How are they?" was the first thing he asked. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know yet," replied Dom. "The doctors are still working on them."

"My people are checking into the accident now," said Michael. "We aren't going to let this go without an answer."

"Do you think what happened to me was a set up?"asked Saint John. "She finally admitted that I didn't do anything. I just helped her find her keys when she said she'd thought she dropped them somewhere outside of the restaurant. I was only there picking up my dinner."

"I know," replied Michael. "She recanted quickly when my people got involved. She still won't say what prompted her to make the cop nearby think she was a prostitute."

"Why would someone want me to do that to me?" asked Saint John. "Do you think they wanted me out of the picture so that String would to do the stunt?"

"It sure seems that way," replied Dom.

The three men sat quiet for awhile trying to process what they knew and wait for information on Caitlin and String's condition.

"What if they wanted to mirror the movie?" asked Saint John. "I mean, Caitlin and String really are lovers who happen to be pilots."

"Could be," replied Michael. "If so that means this wasn't supposed to be just an accident. They wanted String and Caitlin dead."

"Then who's to say they won't keep trying?" asked Dom.

"You might be right about that Dom," replied Michael. "I'd better increase security."

"Better yet," replied Saint John. "Maybe this time we can catch them in the act."

"Yeah, maybe," said Michael as the doctor finally came out and addressed the three men.

"How are they?" asked Dom impatiently.

The doctor was slow to answer. "They're alive," he replied. "Mr. Hawke has a stable arm fracture with a dislocated shoulder. He also has two broken ribs that are putting slight pressure on his lungs. We have him on oxygen but he hasn't shown any respiratory distress. He'll need to remain calm when he wakes up as to not agitate it."

"What about Caitlin?" asked Saint John.

"She's stable for now but we have some concerns," he replied. "She only suffered a fracture in her right arm and managed to avoid any internal injuries. The big issue we have with her is that she suffered a pretty severe concussion and is currently comatose."

"So what's their overall prognosis?" asked Michael.

"Mr. Hawke will pull through with plenty of rest and little agitation," replied the doctor. "As for Ms. OShanessy, her condition depends on her coming out of the coma. Right now we can only wait and see."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back on the set, Charles Daniel and his director Mr. Ballance met in his office to discuss the day's events.

"Well, we got one hell of a shot with that stunt," said Ballance. "Nothing beats a real crash when that's what you're trying to film."

"Yeah, but the publicity isn't going to be as good as we want it to be if they pull through," replied Daniel. "We need to get to them and make sure that they die as planned."

"Oh come on," replied Balance. "Can't we leave it alone now? Don't you think the actual crash itself will be enough?"

"No," replied Daniel. "We want people to come to us for their sad story. We can't get that kind of press if they live."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ballance. "I heard they were taken to a private clinic. These two seem to have friends in high places."

"I'm not worried about that," replied Daniel. "We'll find a way in there and make sure they never walk out alive."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String struggled to open his eyes. He felt himself drift in and out of what seemed to be dream. "Where am I?" he thought. "What's going on?"

He blinked his eyes and tried to bring the room in focus. Slowly he lifted his right hand up to feel the nose canella on his face. His left arm felt stiff and he reached over to touch it. "A cast," he thought. "It must be broken."

Slowly reality began to set in as he heard voices around him. "String?" asked Dom. "String are you okay?"

"Dom?" String said in a low hoarse voice. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at the Firm's clinic," said Saint John. "You were in a helicopter crash."

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. String tried to sit up but the pain washed over him. "Caitlin!" he yelled. "Where's Caitlin?"

Dom and Saint John who were each on opposite sides of his bed, grabbed String by the shoulder and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Take it easy little brother," said Saint John. "You have a couple of broken ribs. You don't want a punctured lung."

String tried to relax but was becoming more agitated. "Tell me," he begged. "What happened to Caitlin?"

"She's in the room across the hall," Dom finally said. "She's alive but she suffered a pretty bad head injury besides a broken arm. She's in a coma."

"I need to see her, "String said while trying to get up again. Dom and Saint John once again pushed him back down.

"Not yet," said Saint John. "You are in no shape to go anywhere. She's holding strong right now so just relax."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, no Airwolf in this story but at least there was a crash/action. These "bad guys" were kind of easy to catch but this is a different kind of story. My focus is on Cait/String. As I was reading over what I read, I couldn't help but think this story reminds me of a Diagnosis Murder episode! LOL :o) _

**Chapter 9**

The doctor came in to check on String at Dom's request. To calm him down, String was given a sedative to help him sleep.

"Thanks Doc," said Dom. "He's pretty upset right now and rightly so."

"I'm going to go and sit with Caitlin for awhile," said Saint John. "I always heard that talking to someone who is in a coma might help them come out of it."

"Hey, it sure can't hurt," replied Dom. "I'll be over there in a little bit."

Saint John walked across the hall to Caitlin's room. He was taken aback at how she looked. She was so pale but had quite a few bruises on her face and temple. They had her hooked up to several machines to monitor her vitals. He watched the rhythm of her heartbeat on one of the monitors and couldn't help but feel helpless sitting there unable to do anything to make her wake up.

"I've loved having you as a roommate," he finally said while hoping that maybe she'd hear him. "I was getting kind of lonely living alone. I know you're going to eventually go back to String but it has been nice getting to know you better. It's especially good if you end up becoming my sister in law. I do wish that for you Caitlin. I know you love him and even though you are still a little hurt by what he did, I know you two will find a way to get it together."

"I agree," said Dom as he came into the room behind him. "Those two belong together. I could have killed String for what he did."

"I know what you mean," replied Saint John. "I don't think I've ever seen my brother make such a stupid mistake."

Dom moved over beside Caitlin and kissed her on the cheek. "Hang in there sweetheart," he said softly. "We all need you here, especially String."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As night fell, String's room grew darker except for the small ceiling light towards the corner of the room. His sedative no longer forcing him to sleep, String felt a strange presence nearby.

Charles Daniel, dressed as an orderly, slipped quietly into his room when the others had left. Taking a syringe filled with poison, he slowly moved towards String's IV in order to inject it with the deadly liquid.

"Not so fast," said String as he reached up and grabbed Daniel's arm. Daniel started to lunge the needle at him.

"I would do that if I were you," said Michael who had a gun pointed at his back. Put the needle down on the tray and move back away from it."

Daniel did as instructed. "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places," said String.

Michael flipped the full lights on in the room as Saint John and Dom came from across the hall with Ballance.

"We got this one," said Dom. "I can't believe we were right. You two sure have some nerve coming in here like this."

"Do you really think your film and money is worth taking two lives?" asked Saint John.

"I want my lawyer," was all Charles Daniel would day.

"Don't worry," replied Michael as his men came in to retrieve Ballance and Daniel. "You'll get your day in court."

As Michael's men took them away, Dom couldn't help but notice the pain on String's face as he readjusted himself in his bed.

"String, are you okay?" he asked. "You look white as a sheet."

"I'll live," he replied. "It just hurts like hell."

"Well, it's over now," said Michael. "Those two are going away for a long time. It's still amazing what some people will do for money."

String frowned. "No, it's not over," he replied softly. "Caitlin is still lying over there in a coma. I swear if she doesn't make it, those two will never make it to trial."

"Now calm down String," said Dom. "Her condition is stable. We have to have faith that she'll pull out of this."

String took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I can't lose her now Dom," he said. "I hurt her and I can't stand the thought that she could die never having truly forgiven me for what happened."

"Come on String," said Saint John. "In her heart she's forgiven you. It's just her own insecurities that are still holding her back."

"But I made her feel that way," he replied.

"True," replied Saint John. "But I don't think she's going anywhere. She's a fighter."

"I don't know," replied String. "I've done everything I can to make her see that she's the one I love and that I want to be with her."

"Yeah, but how many other men has she been with that had ulterior motives?" asked Saint John. "She's told me about them. You have to look at her past relationships. She's been burned quite a bit."

"Damn," said String. "And I was supposed to be the last person that would ever hurt her."

"Don't beat yourself up kid," said Dom. "She loves you. You know that."

"I want to see her Dom," said String.

"Okay, take it easy," replied Dom. "I'll see what I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The doctor agreed to allow String to sit in a wheelchair and Dom pushed him over to Caitlin's room.

"Get me closer to her," said String.

Dom moved him closer and situated him so that he could hold her hand that didn't have a cast with his good hand.

"We're going to have to learn to work around these casts," he thought to himself. He allowed himself to smile at the thought.

"I love you Caitlin," he said softly. "Please wake up."

String fell asleep sitting up in the wheelchair. Dom was going to move him back to his room but decided against it. Instead, he dimmed the lights and left the two alone as he went and got a cup a coffee.

Caitlin felt herself move from what seemed to be a dark hole to warm and inviting place. Her mind drifted and the thought of String's kiss came back to her as if in a dream. She felt the tenderness of his lips and the passion that they evoked. She felt herself wanting more and then feeling the sadness of his loss when he moved from her.

"No, String, please don't," she begged as if in a whisper.

String bolted up in the chair and managed to stand up beside her. "Caitlin? What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, worried at what the response might be.

"She's remembering my kissing Gianna," he thought.

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and stared into String's worried face. "Don't stop kissing me," she said softly. "Do it again."

String's heart nearly skipped a beat. He smiled at her and gently leaned over and kissed her.

"Sorry," he said afterwards. "I'm a little too banged up right now to repeat the one before the crash."

Suddenly Caitlin's mind began to clear and she realized where she was at and what was going on. "Oh my gosh," she said. "We crashed. Are you okay?"

"I'll live," replied String. "You're the one I was worried about. You hit your head and were in a coma."

Caitlin felt the cast on her right arm. "Any other damage?" she asked.

"Just the arm," replied String. "We are lucky that we're able to walk away from this one and catch the guys who did it."

String explained what had happened after the crash and how they caught Daniel and Ballance trying to kill them.

"Wow," said Caitlin. "I never knew being in a movie could be so dangerous. That was pretty greedy of them."

"Yeah, it was," replied String before leaning over and kissing her one more time before finally sitting back down in the wheelchair.

"You look tired," she said.

"He is and he's about to go back to his room," said Dom as he came in and overheard the conversation. "So happy to see you awake Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Thanks Dom," she replied. "As much as I hate for you to take him away, he is looking a bit pale."

Dom took String back to his room. The two spent the next several days at the clinic before being discharged and sent home. To String's delight, Caitlin agreed to stay at the cabin to recuperate as long as he promised to still take things slow with them. Eventually they were able to go back to work and move on from the accident.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Two months later Caitlin and String were on the set of the movie once again. Caitlin met up with him after they went through makeup and wardrobe.

"I can't believe I am going to do this love scene all over again," said Caitlin. "And poor Saint John. He really wanted this role."

"Hey, I can't help that the new director liked my kiss and our stunt so much that he decided to replace Saint John for the entire part," replied String with a grin.

"You just like the idea of doing this scene with me," replied Caitlin. "I know you didn't want to have watch it again when the movie came out."

"I can't help it if it bothers me to see my girlfriend kissing my brother like that," he complained. "And yes, I do like the idea of doing this with you."

Caitlin smiled as they climbed into the bed and the new director went over the instructions for the scene.

"I want to see the same kind of kiss that you gave her right before the helicopter stunt," said the director.

"You got it," said String.

When the director called for action, Caitlin closed her eyes as String moved in to kiss her. They both forgot where they were and focused on each other. They tried to forget everyone else that was in the room including Dom and Saint John. When his lips met hers she couldn't help but feel the electricity of his touch. The passion he put into it was almost more than she could take. When the director called for the end of the scene, she was a bit embarrassed at how flushed she felt.

String smiled at her as he helped her up out of the bed and handed her the robe that the assistant gave him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Caitlin stared at him for a moment before responding. She couldn't deny how she felt at that moment. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let's go," she said with a smile. "I think we are long overdue for some alone time at the cabin."

String smiled. "I knew that would get her," he thought to himself. "At least I haven't lost my touch."

**The End**


End file.
